


The Bucket List

by JaqofSpades



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near death experiences demand careful consideration of one's bucket list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).



> Occasionally on tumblr I ask people to give me prompts and a pairing. Sarcasticfina asked for Gibbs/Abby and "Abby saves Gibbs' life." (She also asked for 'twist' but I completely missed that part of the prompt).

The door clicks open in the middle of the night, and he is there, at her bedside. He is barechested, wearing only boxer shorts, glistening with sweat even as the overhead fan struggles to overcome the Mexican night.

Abby takes a moment to accept this is real, not just another variant of her favourite fantasy. Guadalupe. The safehouse. The shooter, and the weight of a gun in her hand.

And now, Gibbs in her room.

He is staring at her in the half dark, light eyes gleaming, moonlight playing over the sharp angles of his face, the silvered hair, the delicious contours of chest and rippled abdomen. She nearly moans in appreciation – he has a sixpack for crying out loud - but her enjoyment is spoilt by the uncertainty of his expression.

“You saved my life,” he says, and his voice is full of things she can't even guess at. She wants to, but years ago, she told herself to just _stop_. Stop wanting things she'll never have. So tired of wishing and hoping and knowing he knows, but still having to settle for a kiss on the forehead, or a quiet “thanks Abs.”

Kiss this away, she thinks uncharitably. Make this nothing.

“Ya think?” she teases. Keep it light, friendly, she tells herself. “You'd do the same, Gibbs. You've done the same.”

“Abby,” he groans into the darkness, falling to his knees beside the bed. She wants to sit up, see what's wrong, but she's nude under the sheet, so she doesn't. He wouldn't want that.

His head is close to hers, his breath playing over her ear, tormenting her skin in an almost-kiss. “I could have lost you.”

She pushes up on one elbow, puzzled. “I was never in any danger, Gibbs. He was after you – he never even knew I was there!”

“And he nearly killed me. And I would have lost you. Lost the chance ...” 

Shock sets in as she registers the yearning in his voice. His hands had moved to her hair, she realises slowly, gently raking through the long strands as they spilled black over the pillow. His lips were hovering familiarly over her forehead, but this didn't feel like a benediction. Especially not when they slid south.

Fuck, Abby thought.

He can't be.

But his lips were warm on her own, his tongue tickling at her cupid's bow worshipfully before pushing inside to explore the cavern of her mouth.

She sat up fully, then, sheet falling to her waist, breasts bare and proud and begging for his touch. (She wouldn't, not yet. Not until he made it very clear that this wasn't just another way of saying 'good job Abs'.)

His mouth, though. Slanting over her as if he wanted to eat her alive, suck her bones and spit out the quivering jelly inside. His tongue, stroking her own, sliding over her lips, down her neck and fuck. Yes. Hot and wet and rough on her nipple, lips tugging and teeth worrying it just fucking right …

Abby moaned as he followed the lines of the cross etched on her ribcage, tickling kisses all the way down to the top of her hip, his hands pushing the sheet out of his way as he explored. Her knees were inching their way up the bed – it felt so fucking good! - and one big hand took advantage, landing on the warmth of her thigh, and sliding down, down, down …

“Abs.”

Not fatherly. Not even friendly, that question. She moaned in response, and surrendered her pride completely.

“Please, Gibbs, please. I've wanted this for so long. Don't stop.”

That smile, she'd never seen. Wolfish and hungry. Carnal.

“No intention of stopping. Gonna make you go, Abs.”

Her back arched off the bed as he enclosed her mound in one big hand, his middle finger plunging deep inside her, showing her exactly what he had planned. Slow, slow, quick. Slow, quick, quick. Two fingers, then three, fucking her fast and hard, as his thumb flicked at her clit.

“Come for me, Abs. That's it. Good girl.”

Aftershocks were still coursing through her when Abby reached for him, one hand finding him through the gap in his boxer shorts, the other sliding in behind to grip his ass. She toyed with him, fingers dancing over the head of his cock, then tracing down, and under, to feel the weight of him in her hand. But there was something she needed to know.

“Is this your way of saying thank you? Orgasms for life savage?”

“No. Something I needed to do, before I died,” he replied, grunting as she drags her fingernails over the rock hard muscle of his glutes, then slides a questing finger down between his ass cheeks.

“They call that a bucket list, Gibbs. We've all got one.” She kneels up, pressing her breasts into his chest, and closing her hand around his cock, pumping gently before tightening it to edge of pain.

“Wanna know what's on mine?”

His groan was answer enough, but later … later he would scream for her (yes, yes. Oh, fuck, yes) and _that_ was the one she'd been waiting for.

_fin_

 

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended._


End file.
